The Shazam Saga
by NatDuv
Summary: Clark meets Captain Marvel and helps duel an enemey as powerful as them both. Lois is assigned by Tess to catch the Blur in action. Zod and Black Adam form a deadly alliance.
1. Chapter 1

In the Daily Planet, Clark Kent investigating the unsolved murder case of a couple. He scrolls downs the webpage.

"Hmm…" he hums to himself

Bored he concentrates. With his super-hearing, he finally he hears lightning and a single word.

"Shazam!" An unrecognizable voice says

He looks out his window and sees it in a straight line, flash right in front of the daily planet.

"Just great….." He says to himself

He super speeds down the stairs to the front of the building. He sees nothing, but notices someone. He looks up at the Globe on top of the Daily Planet. On top of it he sees a

silhouette of a man with a cape, blowing in the wind. Clark super-leaps to the top. The man turns his head slightly.

"Who are you? You are not authorized to be here." He asks.

The man is quiet. He turns but hides his face in the shadows. A symbol of a lightning bolt on his chest. He stands in a heroic pose

"Citizen, I am…….…err...Marvel!" The man replies

Clark looks confused. The man salutes to him and takes off in flight, leaving a red/yellow blur behind.

"Marvel….." Clark says to himself

Clark is searching the web for the name " Marvel" and finds nothing but comic books. Lois comes in.

"Morning Smallville. How's my favorite mild mannered reporter?"

Clark doesn't respond. She turns of the computer monitor.

"Since when did you find comic books more interesting than me?" She teases

"Come on you know you're my number 1 girl….." Clark reassures

"Yes I am, just remember those spandex-sporting, over-confident, beauty queen super-chicks you fan boys read about, aren't real" She responds

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous" he teases

"Yes….but you do know better." She responds

He gets up and flashes a smile. She turns on the computer monitor.

"Oh yea, apparently metropolis's personal S-shielded guardian has sprouted his own angel wings. I've got at least 100 text messages from people claiming the saw the blur flying."

"Really…." Clark responds

"Yea and get this apparently he uses the forces of nature as his own personal police siren." She adds.

"I doubt The Blur knows how to control the weather" He interrupts

"Well, you could say it's either him or Thor, the Norse god.....which choice sounds less out there farm-boy?........" She adds ".........So dear old Tess is offering me the front page…..if I can get a glimpse and photograph of El Blur-ito in action…isn't this the wrong time for Jimmy to be gone" She says with a sad face.

Suddenly Clark focuses in on his super hearing and hears thunder approaching.

"Uhhh….Lois I'll be right back…I've got to go…….."

"Save it" She responds "Just be back quickly"

Clark exits the office room and into the elevators. He opens the emergency door at the top and commits a super leap, while changing into his Blur costume. As he goes to the roof he witnesses a boy being struck by lightning. He fails to stop it. The boy that was there is than replaced by a grown man.

"You…….you're the blur! It's the blur" He excitedly yells.

"Yes…….. Marvel is it….I need to know what's going on here." Clark ask

"Yes…I was…………" A flash of lightning comes down on the two sending them flying.

A man wearing a similar outfit to Marvel's, but with a black color scheme

"You fool……….you underestimated my power!" He yells "Prepare to feel the might of the Black Adam!"

Black Adam swings a fist at Marvel and puts him into a sleeper hold.

"Shazam!" He yells and changes Marvel to a boy

"Once you are eliminated I...will be the strongest mortal on the planet!"

"Guess again!" Clark says and charges at Black Adam. The two fall of the roof of the daily planet and land onto a Black SUV. A crowd gathers and Black Adam speeds away with Clark in hot pursuit. The two zoom into Granville where Black Adam is tackled. The two swing fist at each other and Black Adam puts Clark into a sleeper hold. He screams

"Shazam" and lightning strikes Clark's chest injuring him. He repeats the word.

Until Clark gives in. Adam kicks him over. He unearths a shard of kryptonite.

"I've been watching you Blur…I know what can kill you" He mocks

He proceeds to stab Clark with it. But Marvel pushes him out of the way. Shazam lands a mighty blow which sends Black Adam into the air.

"This…..is not over…..you shall feel the wrath of The Black Adam!" He says and flies off.

Marvel transforms into his young boy form and eyes Clark.

* * *

The sky is cloudy from all the thunder storms. Clark weakly says

" Marvel……….I know……that's you…..sun…..I need the sun."

The boy says the word

"Shazam!"

He grabs Clark and quickly flies him above the clouds. Clark soaks in the sunlight. And Shazam takes him back to the Daily Planet.

"No…….instead" Clark suggest "Lets go to that building right there"

He points towards Watchtower

"There are some people you need to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel turns into his human form again. Clark nods at him and he walks into watchtower.

"Woah!" He says amazed by all the gadgetry.

Chloe walks in.

"Clark I got your memo and……….umm…….so we find yet another boy wonder. This is the powerful Marvel you told me to recruit heh?"

"Yes…he may just look like a young boy but he's powerful." Clark responds "Umm…Marvel…"

"Call me Billy…." Marvel interrupts

"Billy…what's your story….powers?"

"Umm…Ok…….It happened a couple of month's back, after my parents died…my uncle Ebenezer became my guardian…….but trust me…he was no angel. He….uhhh…..kicked me out and stole my trust fund my parents left. I was stuck in Fawcett City with no home and no money, so I became a newsboy. I slept in the subways and I don't know like…..my conscious called to me and guided me down the subway tracks and into the tunnel and I was transported to this cavern…..were I met a wizard…….his name was "Shazam" he said he chose me to be his champion and to fight for good. He named me "Captain Marvel"….I shortened it to Marvel…..I was supposed to fight the Seven Deadly Enemies: Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony. He said my powers came from the gods…."

"The gods?! Norse or Greek?" Chloe asked

"Greek……S.H.A.Z.A.M. is simply an acronym for Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury……I was given their abilities by him."

"So you're a god yourself?" Clark asked.

"No, I'm still little 12 year old Billy." Billy replies.

"Chloe…" Clark says "He's a young hero, only 12 who needs both guidance and a place to stay…I think you know who to call"

"Of course…I'll get the winged wonder right away" She responds

* * *

In Zod's hideout is Black Adam, who shamefully approaches Zod who sits on a throne.

"You were wrong, Kal-El is not to be underestimated" Black Adam says

"Your powers are not as far glorious as mine human!" Zod scowls

"You Zod are not worthy to be ranked so high! Your people are desperate!" Black Adam replies

Zod stands up

"How dare you! No human will ever par up with a Kandorian!" Zod yells

"This is where your mistake lays Zod! I am no ordinary human!

Black Adam punches Zod and sends him into a wall.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life Adam! And you shall not live to make another!" Zod scowls

The two fly into each other creating a major impact. The two combatants land on other sides of Metropolis. Zod superspeeds towards him and lands a mighty blow. Adam grabs his arm and sends him into the surrounding water. Adam grabs his neck.

"Zod, I've lived longer than your ancestors combined. I Zod have much more experience when it comes to combat than You, Kal-El, Faora and any other kryptonian ever!" He mocks

Zod is infuriated and blast him with heat vision. He lifts an 18-wheeler and crushes him under it. He than hits him and sends him into a warehouse. Zod follows him.

"You….human……..should not live to hear those words again…….but you….you would make a mighty solider, but first you need know who is your master!............I order you….Kneel before me….Kneel before Zod!

Adam tries to stand up, and falls to his knees.

"You…you fool….I am Teth-Adam…..mighty pharaoh of Egypt! I Zod have seen this entire universe and have spent 5000 years from planet to planet! If you think that I will kneel before you…..you are a fool."

"Very well than….you have sealed your fate!"

Zod hits him with a mighty blast of heat vision. Adam yells at the pain falls to the ground. Zod blast him on his back and leaves the House of Zod symbol on his back.

Black Adam protest

"No…..no…..no,no,no,no…spare me…spare me……master……." He falls to his knees and kneels before Zod.

"Better…………………know! I have a job for you! It is in both of our favors….."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Chloe are sitting in Watchtower with Billy; they suddenly hear the flapping of wings, artificial wings. Hawkman lands on the upper level.

"I hear you have someone worthy of the Heroes path..."

"We, do? Since when?" Oliver enters "Horus your back…"

"Robin Hood, that was one life I didn't live"

"Yea...Anyway what's this talk about a new recruit?" Oliver ask

"Him….." Clark points towards Billy.

"Him…really he's like 12 years old......" Oliver comments

"So was Alec." Chloe adds "Wait……he's a bad example" 

"Anyway Billy over here, caused the recent thunderstorms..." Clark admits

"Really…kid you kept me out of the skies for days!" Hawkman interrupts

"Sorry….I had to transform." Billy apologizes

"Transform? What…kid you some kind of shape-shifter?" Oliver ask

"No! Not officially….I only transform into Captain Marvel." Billy states

"Captain who-what? If you join any team you need a better name." Oliver teases

"This coming from Captain Green Bean" Hawkman teases.

"Ok Ok…..anyway Billy is as powerful as me...except he handles the flying part much better than I do" Clark interrupts

"You can fly?" Hawkman asks

"Exactly my point" Clark responds

"Ok…so……Marvel…you're young and powerful…would you………."

Bam!

Black Adam comes through the roof and tackles Billy. He flies him away from Watchtower. Billy yells

"Sha….."

Black Adam covers his mouth and the magic word comes out only as a hum. Black Adam increases his speed and the G-Forces send Billy unconscious. Hawkman is close behind and Clark is super speeding on the roof tops. Black Adam senses the danger and using a chain wraps Billy to a metal pole. Clark and Hawkman land in front of him.

"Stand back! Or he dies!" He demands

"No. Lightning is the source of his power! He'll be charged up!" Clark points out

"He is only charged by the lightning of Shazam, however…" Black Adam adds

He looks up, as do the others. A thunder storm is approaching.

"Normal lightning will fry him…he is still only a human" Black Adam comments

The lightning strikes and Clark superspeeds to save Billy. Black Adam pulls out the kryptonite he previously contained and places it on Clark's chest. In pain Clark yells

"!"

The storm ends. Hawkman proceeds to hit Adam with his mace and it breaks against his body. Clark punches Adam in the face and breaks his hand, to an awful realization. Adam has leached his powers!

"No! Not again!" Clark protest

"Yes, Blur……..let's just say I have a good informant" He teases

He grabs Hawkman by his Nth metal wings and tosses him into Clark. The two heroes are struck down. Suddenly a kryptonite arrow strikes Adam's arm. Clark stands their shocked.

"Aaaaaaah! So much pain!!" Adam cries out

Clark turns to find Oliver in the distance. Adam flies off and scowls.

"I will show mercy……towards the brother…….of my master!" He yells

Arrow launches a grappling hook and lands in front of the heroes. He and Hawkman untie Billy. Clark stands clenching his fist.

"Oliver! You still carry those arrows!? After what happened!" Clark asks

"I carry those for moments like this……..you should be thanking me!" Oliver responds

"Someone……………is telling him who I am……" Clark admits "He said we were like brothers……..Me and Lex were……and Dr. Fate….he told me…..he was alive"

"Lex is………alive?!" Oliver ask "He can't be I blew him up!"

"Heroes aren't supposed to murder" Hawkman interrupts "And villains are always underestimated"

Billy wakes up.

"Clark did you defeat him?" He asks

"No he unfortunately……leeched my powers…." Clark responds

"You're joking right?!" Billy asks

"No kid….and now you have to stop him" Hawkman states

"I can't Black Adam nearly defeated me and Clark last time! I'm not strong enough….not yet……but I know how Clark can get powers temporarily." Billy adds "But we have to go to my home town……….we have to go to Fawcett City…….."


	4. Chapter 4

"Zod! I have succeeded!" Black Adam announces with glee.

"You are a most respectable solider" Zod comments "Now….transfer to me the powers that are rightfully mine….I will become the strongest Kryptonian ever!"

"My lord………….may I just say one thing…..you should understand……." Adam request

"Yes……you have given us a mighty victory!"

"My lord………you are a fool (you are a fool)" Adam teases

"What……………………..you scoundrel" Zod protest

Adam blast Zod with heat vision. Zod falls to the ground.

"You see Zod….I have a problem with obedience…ask the Pharaoh who came before me!" Adam says with a smirk on his face.

Adam grabs Zod by his neck and drags his head across the wall. He than grabs him and tosses him. He catches him and uppercuts him. Zod is launched upward and Adam screams.

"SHAZAM!"

Lightning strikes Zod and Adam continues to say the magic word. Zod falls from the sky. He lands on his knee and forms a crater in the floor of his hideout. Zod's soldiers come to check out the damage. Faora and Basqat are shocked.

"What have you done to Major Zod!?" Faora yells.

"I've put him in his place, and given him his comeuppance……….and now to settle the deal!" He taunts "Your leader is defeated, you shall all surrender to me…your leader is the most powerful off all Kandorians and I defeated him…you shall either surrender.!"

"Soldiers……if you turn your loyalty towards Adam….I shall……destroy every single one of ……..Aahhhhhhhhh!" Adam heat vision Zod on his back and leaves a mark of a lightning bolt.

"Zod! You deserve death! However I will show mercy….however I have on request!"

Adam says "That you……..kneel before me....kneel before Black Adam!" He mimics Zod.

"I am Major Dru-Zod, war hero of Krypton, I've survived nearly every environment!.........but I know when I'm defeated………." Zod says weakly

As he kneels before Black Adam.

The Kandorian soldiers follow their leader and kneel before Adam.

"Another king……dethroned" Black Adam teases

Clark follows Billy through the Fawcett City subway system. A train comes and the two step to the side.

"Are you sure this is safe……trust me if I had my powers I wouldn't be arguing but is this safe?" Clark asks

"Yes…I know it is." Billy reassures him

In a flash Billy and Clark are transported a secret Cavern. The 7 statues are there. Clark makes a confused face.

"You ok?" Billy ask

"Yea…just a little lightheaded" Clark responds

"Happened to me the first time too……" Billy admits "Ok…..were here……….Shazam! please come…we need you!"

An old man with a white beard appears.

"William Batson, Champion of Shazam…you have returned."

"Yes…..and it is a dire emergency.....my friend here, Clark Kent…he's the blur…."

"Yes I know…..Mr. Kent is a true hero….he has sacrificed his life for those he loves and those he doesn't know….." Shazam adds

"And Black Adam he has returned and he drained Clark's powers."

"Aahh…..I see…you want me to give Clark temporary abilities"

"Yes…please Shazam….we need to defeat Black Adam…"

"Not to worry…..Clark will be granted powers as a temporary Champion….you have only 24 hours to defeat Black Adam."

"Ok...I understand."

"And so I grant these the powers of the Champion!" Shazam says "With one word you shall become the world's mightiest mortal....Clark Kent speak my name!"

"SHAZAM" Clark yells.

Lightning flashes. Clark appears wearing a Captain Marvel costume in red and blue.

"I shall honor your family, you will carry the mark of el on your shirt" Shazam says

"Thank you Shazam…now it is time" Clark says


	5. Chapter 5

A massive thunderstorm rained over metropolis. Lightning struck violently. Black Adam appeared from the clouds. Lois goes to the top of the Daily Planet building carrying her digital camera.

"Citizens of metropolis….I am your new leader….I am the Black Adam!" He taunted

"Guess again..." Hawkman protested. He flew and knocked over Black Adam. "You think I don't know you! I am Prince Khufu of Egypt!"

"Aaahh….my old friend weren't the old days better…when we were royalty…..we were kings! Khufu let us reunite! Me and you rulers of all the earth…we could be unstoppable. Join me! Join me Khufu!"

"No……..I am no conqueror I am………a hero"

"Very well than" Black Adam says "This is your deathwish!"

Adam attempts to punch him and Hawkman braces himself. But Adam is stopped by a red-yellow blur.

"Black Adam!"

Adam turns to face Clark on the rooftops and Marvel in flight.

"It's time for your judgement!" Marvel says

"Marvel, no running we end this now!" Black Adam says as he charges towards his nemesis.

Clark looks at Hawkman and Green Arrow,

"You two….wait for us at the old level 33.1 facility" Clark orders

A sonic boom occurs and the two enemies swing fist. Adam catches the upper hand a punches Marvel into a building. Lois rushes to take a picture of the scene. Black Adam spots her.

"Why she is beautiful…that friend of yours Kal-El…..allow me to take her from you.." He taunts Clark.

Adam's eyes turn red and fiery as he stairs at Lois. Clark starts to become infuriated and on instinct super leaps at Adam. His super leap quickly transforms into a flight pattern.

"Whoa……" He says at the realization.

He catches his balance and with a flying fist punches Adam multiple times. Lois on the rooftop pushes the capture button on her camera quickly. She catches one last video.

"Looks like the blur is red and blue again" she whispers to herself.

Black Adam hits Clark with a mighty blast of heat vision and Clark tries to block it with his hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yells out.

He turns his head a little and notices Lois with a camera. Thinking instantly he flies himself and Adam away. They land in the old 33.1 facility where Oliver stabs him with a kryptonite arrow. He then puts a kryptonite chain onto him. Clark grabs the chain and calls the word.

"Shazam!"

The lightning hits Clark, the Kryptonite and Adam. Clark's powers are restored.

Adam stands up

"No…….no you cannot and will not defeat me! I will not lose to the fool that is SHAZAM!"

Lightning started to gather. Black Adam looked up and realized what was happening. Before he could run a bolt of lightning hit him. He turned into an old man, who was skinny to the bone. The 4 heroes stood in horror as he collapsed into dust.

"The 500 years caught up with him…." Marvel says in shock.

"No……for this life at least……he will be back…as I always was" Hawkman answers "Goodbye Teth, Pharaoh of Egypt."

"You two must some history……."Green Arrow comments

Hawkman simply nods.

"Now…..Marvel I hope you are ready to meet your new team…" Hawkman says

"Team?" Marvel asks

"Yes" Hawkman answers "You are to train under the wings of those who have done the hero thing before………welcome to the Justice Society of America…………"

Green Arrow and Clark flash marvel smiles.

Lois is gleefully scrambling up and down the room. Clark comes in confused she excitedly stops in front of him.

"Yes I did it…I caught The Blur in action!" She says

"Really?" Clark asks

"Yes and he had his red and blue again. I saw him! I really saw him! Red cape, blue tights and even the S-shield. I never got to see his face but he had black hair and he was flying." She excitedly says "Sorry…I'm just so excited I got the front page and everything! You know maybe he should wear red and blue again, and I really liked the red cape. Here look!"

She hands him the newspaper the front page has Clark in blue tights and a red boots and a red cape with his face hidden.

"Wow" Clark says "You're pretty good with a camera…..anyway" Clark hands her a coffee "A toast to the front page"

Zod sits on his throne and prepares to address his soldiers.

"Soldiers….you have lost my trust, this is the second time……you have lost your loyalty and your honor. It is my right to exterminate every single one of you for betraying me...But I will be merciful……….I shall do to you what he did to me! You will kneel before me again! Kneel before your leader! Kneel before your major! Kneel before Zod!"

He orders

The soldiers embarrassed and fearful kneel before Zod. Zod stands before them.

"Now the Black Adam is dead and only one man stands in the way of mine………our destiny!...Our target soldiers…is Kal-El!


End file.
